Serial Number
by LitleShadowDemon
Summary: I once had a name, a family, honor. But you took that all away form me. You call me a traitor, but you are a liar, a killer, a traitor. But if you want a traitor, your gonna get one. RE-write of In The End, I am no one. 2003 verse though. Enjoy!
1. 1: It begins

I had opened my eyes to darkness. Shadows had swirled around, creating dark phantoms. I could feel eyes watching me, their hate clear, wanting nothing more than to see me dead. Faint words had slipped through the dark, mumbled by the thick death that had surrounded me. I had violently lashed out, wanting to get away from their accusing glares, only to touch nothing. I had thrashed around, this time trying to hit the ground and run. Run far away, anywhere their cold uncaring gazes couldn't find me. But after worthless attempts, my feet touch nothing; the empty darkness sapping my strength with its cold clutches. I wanted it to stop. I knew what's going to happen next.

"Hap-y b-thda-. H-py bir-ay t- -ou." Why? Why must I be tormented by these dreams? Why must I be reminded by my past? Haunted by my failure? My cowardliness? I had felt a hot prickling behind my eyes, threating to over flow and lower me to weakness. No! I will not cry. Not even in this place where the only ones to see are my tormentors. I refused to shed a single tear. I must stay strong. To feel is to be weak, and that I can never afford to be. Not even in the face of despair, especially then. Fear had begun to stir in my gut sending warning signals to my brain. But I was petrified, I couldn't move. I had stood, rooted in despair as the fag had begun to fade. Little by little the fog had clear, allowing sights and sounds I had never wanted to see again to slip through. Fighting back sobs, I finally accept, I'm back. Back to where it all began.

* * *

A family of five sat around an old wooden table, clearly a hand-me-down, singing happy birthday to the two little girls. The second the singing had stopped, the girls had leaned forward seeing who would blow out the candles first. They had ended up doing it at the same time, blowing smoke into the other's face and causing the smoke alarm to go haywire. As the girls laughed and giggled, a boy with raven black hair stood up and smashed the alarm with his fist, shutting it up permanently. Coughing and giggling at the boy's antics, the two girls sat back, grins large enough to brighten anyone's day.

"Yay! We're finally SIIXXX!" The smaller of the two girls sang, her black braid bouncing as she hugged her sister.

"Well, actually I'm six. Your still five till 7:00 remember I am ten minutes older." The other gently chided, her white braids bouncing as she laughed at the pout on her younger sister's face.

"Well your only older because the doctors thought you where the only one!"

"I'm still older!"

"So!"

"Okay you two, that's enough." The oldest man at the table gently scolded, reaching for the plates. "Now who want to cut the cake?"

"I should! I am older!

"Hey!"

"The only reason you are older Licille, is because your sister somehow hid from the doctors for months. A ninja at birth." Their father said, affectedly cutting off their argument. I couldn't believe how much had changed since this night. That little girl, so innocent, so carefree. How did she turn in to this monster? A sudden knocking caused the girl with black hair to spit her cake out, nearly choking on it. I froze in my petrified state, dread curling up in my stomach. "I'll be right back." Were the father's last words before he silently left the kitchen to answer the relentless knocking.

" Now, who would come here at this time of night?" The mother of the children asked her voice soft with a Japanese accent. My feet were frozen in fear, here it comes. Three. Two. On…

"Shredder!" Came his voice, loud and full of anger at the sight of his enemy. Then came the yell so full of agony, it seemed to be physical, freezing everyone in their tracks.

"Father!" The oldest yelled, wanting to help his father, but was stopped by the swarm of ninjas quickly flooding the room. They had swarmed like a black wave of death, bring with them a feeling of despair and danger. The only light in their mass was the silver glint of their countless weapons and the red emblem that stood out as sharply as fire on their uniforms. Snapping out of her trance, the mother stumbled pushing her children towards the stairs before grabbing the Tessen she had hidden in her kimono.

"Go!" Were her words before she lunged at the nearest ninjas, giving them no choice to argue.

"Go and hide, don't come out till I come for you." Were the eldest boy's words as he turned to assist his mother.

"But Yoishe, what about you?" The black haired child cried, tears glistening in her eyes. The other girl just stood there; too scared to even comprehend what was happening.

"I'll be fine." Yoishe soothed before he ran into the mass, grabbing the oriental katana from it's resting place on the wall. Lucille gave a short scream, as a kunai imbedded it's self in the wall next to her. Pulling her older sister behind her, the youngest raced up the stairs fast enough to give Usian Bolt a run for his money. Quickly, she pulled her stunned sister into the nearest bedroom before locking the door. The room she had run into happened to belong to the two girls. Glancing around, the black-haired girl spied what she was looking for. Just as fast as she had flown up the stairs, the child pulled her sister over to the far side of the room.

"Cilley, get in here. They wouldn't find you." The girl urged, glancing nervously at the door where pounding footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs.

"But what about you? We can't both fit in here!" Was Licille's reply, her voice rising in panic.

"Shh. It will be okay. I'll will hide in the dojo, that way they wouldn't find us both."

"But!"

"I'll be fine. Remember, you are talking to the champion of Hide n' Seek. Even Dad can't find me."

"Then take this." Licille carefully reached around the back of her neck, unclipping the small necklace she had worn from birth. On the small leather cord hung half of a yin and yang pendent. Her half was the yang side. "For good luck."

"Then take mine." The young girl slowly unclipped hers, feeling the weight disappear from around her neck. Like her sister's, she had half a yin and yang pendent. Except hers was the yin side. After they had switched necklaces, the girls shared a brief hug of goodbye.

"Stay safe, sister."

"I will." The black-haired child gave a quick smile, before bolting out the door. Her sister slowly pulled cloths over her head, disguising her from the ninjas. And no one heard her last words before she disappeared.

"Good bye, Lannie."

Lannie raced down the hall, ninjas hot on her tail. Quickly she zipped around a heavy wooden door before smashing it closed, locking it in place. Gasping, she looked around for any type of hiding place as the pounding on the door grew steadily louder. Catching her breathe, Lannie felt her heart sink, realizing their was no place to hid. Glancing around one last time, Lannie decided she would have to fight. But she was just a child, and her opponents where skilled ninja. But deep down she knew she had too, to save Licille. But just as she was reaching for a sword, the door splintered. Panicking, Lannie grabbed the nearest weapon, a pair of Sais. She could feel her heart jump into her throat as she felt the dark blue leather wrapped around the hilt. Fading light from the moon illuminated the shiny silver prongs, showing frightened dark blue eyes in their reflection. A weapon a child shouldn't have, rested heavily in her small hands, fascinating yet frightening her. Lannie's head shot up as the door finally broke from the relentless beating.

Fearlessly, she stared at the ninjas in the doorway. Dark shadows cloaked her face, darkening her eyes and checks. The ninjas hesitated, staring with their cold eyes at the little girl in front of them. Lannie unconsciously tightened her grip on the single sai, bringing it up threatenly as the ninjas made to advance. Suddenly, the ninjas turned, much to Lannie's confusion, and disappeared into the dimly lit hallway. As quickly as the ninjas left, Lannie got her answer. A high pitched scream rang, raising the hairs on the back of her neck, freezing her blood with recognition. Still clutching her weapon, Lannie ripped out of the dojo, racing to her sister's rescue. As soon as she left the dojo, Lannie realized something was wrong, terribly wrong. A wave of heat rippled through the hallway, sweat poured off her neck, soaking her shirt. In the hallway was the source of the scream, Licille was struggling in the arms of a ninja, her kicks and punches, while good aimed, did nothing. Screaming, Licille reached out to her little sister. Lannie raced forward, ready to fight. But before she could reach her the floor rumbled, before giving out completely. Down it went, dragging Licille and the ninjas with it. Throwing herself at the edge, Lannie screamed, her words lost in the roar of fire. Fire suddenly danced up from the hole in the floor, I my self found my self-screaming as the girl was tossed back, withering in pain as the flames had touched her face. Yes, I have been here all this time, just wanting this to end. Screaming Lannie threw herself back for the flames, tumbling over the stairs smashing into railing and wall on the way down. Gasping, she hit the bottom, coughing from the sudden smoke. Wildly she looked around, screaming for mama, father, anyone. Stumbling, she scrambled to her feet, wincing as broken glass cut her hands. Whirling around, Lannie lunged away from the burning furniture. Running, she bolted past the few remaining ninjas, screaming her brother's name as she saw him. He was lying on his side, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes wide and sightless. A large slash wound cut across his chest, oozing blood on to the floor. Turning, Lannie ran in the other direction. The black smoke made it hard to see, but my breath caught in my throat as she stumbled and fell over something on the floor. Coughing, she kicked away the object, moving it in to my sight. I screamed for the second time that night, seeing the girl's mother lying comatose on the floor. A Tessen drenched in blood was imbedded in her collarbone. I felt a wave of hatred rise up in me; those cowards killed her with her own weapon! I felt a wave of cool air breeze past me, waking my up from my petrified state. I ordered myself to move, to follow the girl. Dashing, I leapt over the woman's body and out side. I could hear the girl's footsteps fading away. I knew where she was heading, I also knew she was being followed.

* * *

I sat there suspended in thin air, in this back alleyway, hearing the ever-louder footsteps approaching. A young girl, no older than five, ran towards the closed manhole cover. Pulling with all her strength, the manhole didn't even budge. Gasping, she spun around, searching for another way out, fearing the shadows would reveal to be her followers. An armored covered hand flashed out of the darkness, clamping firmly onto the little girl's mouth, cutting off her screams. As she was pulled into the shadows, five words where spoken five words that sent shivers down the child's spine. "Say good bye, Little One" And those words where the last thing she heard that night. I could feel the girl's struggles die down as she slipped into unconsciousness. Suddenly, the red eyes that belonged to the girl's capture turned their gaze on me. I felt my spin stiffen as the face of my enemy rose out of the darkness. "Before the sun sets, another will be lost." Where the only thing I heard as the darkness began to surround me again. The words bounced around and around inside my head, causing fear to drive me. I began to scream, as I knew whom the words were talking about.

* * *

I awoke screaming into my pillow, my sheets drenched with sweat and twisted around my body. As bright sunshine filtered into my room, I began to calm down. Just a dream, It was just a dream. I repeated over and over again. I heard the sounds of birds and the brook chirping and bubbling happily. The warm sunshine warmed my face, causing me to grin glad to know I was alive. Sitting up, I gaze around my strangely empty room. Everything was packed up, and a duffel bag of cloths and weapons sat next to the door, looking depressed with its handle limp and faded. Suddenly, my mind clicks and I remember. Today isn't just any day. Today is my last day here. I can hear my sensei getting up and making our morning tea, but I just sit there. My dream comes back to me. I don't know what it means but all I do know is that Sensei is in trouble.

* * *

thank you to who ever is reading this. just thank you. hope you injoyed!

Chow


	2. 2: Why me?

Softly I blew the hot steam that emitted from the cup in my hand, away form my face. I once again glanced curiously at my student's door. Not a single noise was emitted from the thin rice paneling, not that I expected any. Being a trained assassin gave my student the silence of a shadow, not to mention her training as a ninja as well. But even with all her training, I should still be able to sense her presence. But nothing still, either she was in a deep meditation, or she was gone. Silently, I toyed with the idea she was just meditating, but I was not convinced. My student hated to meditate, even though she was quite good at it. Feeling my concern arise, I silently made my way to the rice screen that served as her door.

"Youlanna-son. Are you awake?" I asked, keeping my voice low, so not to startle her. Nothing. Not even the sound of breathing. Fearful, I push open the door expecting signs of a struggle. The room was bare, Save for the small bag of clothes and weapons. The rice screen window was open, letting a warm breeze filter in. I smiled at seeing the window open. I think I know where she is.

* * *

In. Out. Just breathe. I try to focus my breathing, my mind, but to no prevail. My dream continues to bounce around my head. Stiffening, I hear the sounds of some one approaching. The almost silent shuffle of feet on pebbles alerts me to the owner. I hear my sensei come to a stop beside me, patiently waiting for me to acknowledge him. Slowly I open my eyes, before turning to face him. I stare into the concerned onyx eyes of my sensei, knowing he only came out here because of today.

"I'm sorry I left with out your permission Sensei." I begin, only to be cut off by the said man.

"You have no reason to apologize. I was only concerned by your absence considering what today is." He smiles reassuringly to me. I smile back, it is just as hard for him as it is for me.

"I guess this is good bye. Isn't it?"

"Not quite, you don't have to leave for another two hours. It is not good bye yet." Oh Sensei, he always knows how to make me smile.

"I guess so." Smiling, I remember with a start what I have to give him. "Well, as a thank you for all you've done for me, I want you to have this." I say as I draw a piece of origami from my pocket. Cautiously, I hold it out to my sensei. Looking at it in pride and curiosity, my sensei accepts the gift. Carefully, I place it in the palm of his cupped hands. My gift is a origami crane. Its wings are a little bent, and the paper is a faded brown color, but I can tell my sensei loves it. "It's not much but, it's all I could think of."

"It's beautiful Youlanna-son. None of my students have given me such a thoughtful gift before." I smile knowing that it is true. Sensei had been the one to teach me origami. "In fact I have a few gifts for you." I stare at my sensei in shock.

"Sensei, with all due respect, you've already given me the greatest gift ever."

"I know. But I believe this belongs to you." He says, drawing the cloak he had on his arms over my shoulders. I glance down, seeing the bright red symbol of my clan. Holding a finger to his lips, he folds back the layer that had the symbol on it revealing a second layer. I smiled at him knowing what he was implying.

"Thank you."

"Also, I wish for you to have this." Sensei says as he pulls a Tessen from his pocket, handing it to me. I flick it open, watching the sun hit the silver colored metal it was made of. Once again smiling, I pocket it.

"It looks like the one my mother used."

"That's because it was your mother's." I can't keep the look of shock off my face. "She gave it to me before she left for her home, she told me to give it to who I thought was worthy of it. And I believe that person is you." Suddenly, I remember, the sword strapped to my back.

"Sensei, I almost forgot. Here's your sword back." I exclaim, struggling with the leather straps to take it off. Suddenly, another hand covers mine, stopping my struggles.

"Keep it. You deserve it."

"But Sensei, it was your father's sword, I can't take it!"

"I have never seen any other one of my students master it. And I have no children to pass it on to. I'm sure my father would approve." I can feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes for the second time today. My sensei, someone who has trained many students, practically said I was one of his best.

"Thank you. You are like a father to me, and for all that I thank you."

"And you the daughter I never had. I thank you for that." My smile falters as I remember my dream.

"Youlanna-son, what is wrong?" My sensei asks, concern and worry laced in his voice.

"Sensei, maybe you shouldn't come to the meeting tonight."

"But my student, it is my duty as your sensei."

"But sensei, I'm afraid something will happen." I confess.

"All the more reason to come. Youlanna, you are like a daughter to me. If anything where to happen to you I would not forgive myself."

"But Sensei…" I sigh as sensei holds up a hand to silence me.

"Youlanna-son, I know you are trying to protect me, but you could become injured instead. I know you worry, but with all the despair you have witnessed has made you stronger. You must understand, this all happens for a reason." Pausing, he tilts my chin up so I am looking at him. "I know everything seems to be against you now, but I know that some where soon, you will find hope. Even though what the other ninjas tell you, I see that spark of goodness in you. Now, promise me something. Find that someone who will bring out that spark in you. And I believe then you will find hope." I hear my sensei grunt in surprise as I hug him. I relax my grip, forgetting how strong I have become. I pull away again, never one for psychical affection. Smiling, my sensei looks at me. "And now, let us take one more walk through the village."

* * *

The sun shines down on the village, bathing my face in a warm glow. Young children and their pets run through the dirt streets, laughter ringing joyously in my ears. The village is unnaturally crowded, men and woman hurry around, and each one focused on their individual task. Even though the village is crowded, I do not need to worry about loosing my sensei in the crowd, as soon as people see us they move out of the way. I follow sensei as we continue our walk, smiling softly at the villagers. The first time I came here I was scared when the villagers allowed us to pass. From where I come from, when a crowd does that it normally means they are afraid of you. But soon I learned that here it was out of respect. My sensei was one of the most important members of our rural fishing village. As I being his only student, so was I apparently. A sudden whirring sound caught my attention, whipping around I grabbed a plate-like object heading for my face. I snapped my hand out and caught a Frisbee? As I turned it over in my hand, I found my self smiling. Kids. You gotta love them.

"Who's is this?" I call out, keeping both my voice and my face stern. A small movement caught my eye, a group of ten year olds had pushed them selves to the front of the villagers. They looked scared as they saw the object in my hand.

"Is this yours?" I questioned, as the kids grew more nervous.

"He's the one who threw it!" One girl blurts pointing to a young boy with scraggily black hair. The poor boy looked like he was ready to pass out. As I motion him forward, I catch my sensei's eye, winking at the mischievous look in his eye.

"Show me how you were throwing it." I demanded, holding the Frisbee out to him. The little boy nodded shakily, unable to find his voice at my odd demand. As he shows me how he did it, I squat down next to him. "Try this." I said, repositioning his grip a little after he had showed me. "It will give you more speed and accuracy, and hopefully not take off any more heads." All the boy could do was stare at me in disbelief. I raise an eyebrow at his dumbfound expression. "Now go play." I smirk, ruffling his hair as I stand back up.

"T-thanks!" The boy calls as he races back to join his friends, smiling broadly at his luck. I allow a small smile to creep on my face, before continuing my walk down the street. As we walk, the streets begin to clear. Soon only a few people walk past us. The wind begins to stir, creating an ominous feeling. Shivering with dread, I pull my cloak tighter around my lean frame. I glance over at Otomoso, noticing he has felt the same ominous feeling I had. He pauses, causing me to look at him with confusion.

"It is time." I know what he means. It is time to say good bye. I do not want to, but I have to. I say nothing, only gently hugging him. As I pull away Sensei presses a small object into my palm. I chose to pocket the small object, vowing to look at it later. As I pull away, I whisper goodbye. I turn away, pulling my hood over my head, casting my face in dark shadows. Stiffly I begin to walk again, only now I have shielded myself in an air of anger and darkness. I refuse to acknowledge Sensei as he looks at me with a look of pity and worry. Silently we round the end of the street to the most actively avoided area of the village; the helicopter landing pad. The pad had not seemed to change since the rainy day I had arrived here. The same colorless landing pad still sporting the same cracks, the area deserted even of trash. But the sheer amount of weaponry on the ninjas present was unsettling. The only movement on the landing pad was the trum of the helicopter blades, exactly every 3.5 seconds may I add, as it idled. Steeling myself for the inevitable drugging for the trip. As my sensei and I silently make our way across the cement to the waiting foot mystics. As the one who is in charge exchanges words with Otomoso I allow my senses to scan the area, picking up nothing out of the ordinary.

Still the uneasy feeling I had felt had returned, this time to a ten-fold. As subtly as possible I keep the three foot mystics in my sights, allowing the ongoing conversation the process in my brain. Random pieces of words are filled away for later, revealing nothing out of the ordinary so far. As the foot mystic in charge motions me aboard, I gave one last look to my sensei. The unspoken plea is clear in his eyes only to me. As I take the first small step that felt like hundreds of miles away from my sensei I feel it again; the presence of one intending to do harm. As I whip around a shot rang out. All it takes was the one bullet. My cry died on my lips as the bullet-penetrated flesh. I struggle against the bone breaking hold the two foot mystics had on me. I rip free of their hold not even bothering to use a portion of my strength; even with their suit amplifiers they were no match for my strength. I stop dead, the look on my sensei's face flooring me. A look of surprised was quickly drain in place of one of pain. The mystics grab my arms again, this time giving me a heavy dose of some type of tranquilizer. My legs collapse as I meet my sensei's eyes. The blackness blotching my vision is nothing compared to the blackness of my sensei's eyes. My vision fades, as I was dragged backwards, helpless to stop it.

As my mind goes blank a whisper, merely a breath, speaks clearly to me. But as I hit the metal of the helicopter's floor, they seem to be a yell, ringing in my ears. Forever the finale words of my sensei imprinted in my head. And with that final thought, my mind went blank.

* * *

I open my eyes as soon as my mind regains conscious thought. I blink rapidly, attempting to dispel the darkness around my eyes. Slowly I turn my head until I am resting with the side of my face on the cool floor, closing my eyes I allow my other senses to take over. The cool metal floor indicated I was in some form of a holding cell. But the low echoing klink my surprising long nails make on the floor shows it was larger than any holding pen I have been in. Focusing I still my breath to a degree that would send any, seasoned or not, doctor into a frenzy, I listen for the tell tale signs of a moving vehicle. None. Keeping my abnormally large eyes closed I roll into a crouch. I allow my sensitive hands to roam the walls around me. Judging by my movements I am in a room about five feet wide and six feet deep. As I circle the walls again I allow my hands to feel for anything out of the ordinary. My hands collide with a large piece of plywood blocking some sort of opening. Going by the size, a little over a foot by a foot and a half, it seemed to be some type of window.

Leaning closer I feel a soft breeze brush against my face also the overwhelming smell of smog invades my nose. Well that means I'm in a city, and there is only one major city The Foot operates in. New York City. As I return to my search my hands find a barley noticeable seam. Once again I lean closer to it still keeping my eyes closed. I once again feel a breeze but this one is damp and stuffy. A hallway. I do not even try to open the door already knowing it is a one way door. Slowly I make my way to the other side of the room. As I slide down to sit on the floor a small object falls out of my vest pocket. I hesitantly pick it up feeling it with my fingers. A note. Although I can note read the note, I can feel the pendent inside of it, my Yang pendent. I had lost it over a year ago in a village skirmish. I had been heart broken at the lost, the pendent being the only key I had to my past.

Tears sting my eyes as I thought about my sensei, his smile, his kind and forgiving eyes. My breath catches in my chest as I remember his last moments. Tears pour down my cheeks as the reality of the situation hit me. My sensei, my teacher, my **FATHER**, was dead. I had no one left in this world that cared about me. A dry weak sob leaves my small frame as I remember Otomoso's final plea for me to stay safe. And his final words.

"Watashi no musume" My daughter.

* * *

Incredibly sorry for the slooww update. Thank you to the one person who reviewed **I wish my username was cooler. **You fellow reader souly convinced me update. I was about to abandon this(again) but you changed my processor. So another look at the snowballing pain in this ninja's life. Next chapter some familiar faces show up. So till next time.


End file.
